


I Don’t Know How

by MariaABC



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaABC/pseuds/MariaABC
Summary: Frank and Matt are in an unhealthy relationship, Matt knows. But Frank loves him, or he says he does.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the content used in this fictional story.

Matt woke up on the couch. He was freezing. Despite having no blanket, Fank had dumped ice cold water on him.

"Time to wake up Red." Frank was in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon.

"Smells good." Matt said, sitting up and taking his wet and cold shirt off.

"Sure does. Get the hell up." Frank dropped the plat of food on the table and sat down to eat. "I know you can hear me."

"Ah yeah. Frank, where are my glasses?"

"Do I look like I know where your glasses are?" Frank stabbed one of the eggs with his fork.

"I… don't know. I can't see." Matt tried to lighten the mood, but it was a hit or miss with Frank. Today he missed.

"Really?" Frank said throwing his fork down. "Because I don't know your blind. It's a figure of speech and I'm not in the mood for your fucking games." Frank stood up and walked in front of Matt who was sit sitting on the couch. "You're not going to work. You are gonna stay here with me all day. Do you understand?"

"But Foggy and I have a big case that-" Matt was cut off by a slap across the face.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Matt mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Frank slapped him again, harder.

"Yes. I understand." Matt sighed slightly. Trying to relax his muscles and stop the urge to fight back.

"Yes what?" Frank grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head back, creating a sharp pain in his scalp.

"Yes- Yes sir."

"That's better." Frank let go of Matt's hair and went to finish his breakfast. "Go get dressed and call Foggy. You have 5 minuets."

Matt stood up and quickly grabbed his phone from the counter.

"Hey babe." Matt stopped just before going into his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"I love you babe." Frank's words were gentle, and Matt hoped he was telling the truth.

"I love you too Frank."

"I know." Frank stuffed some food in his mouth. "Now hurry the hell up."


	2. Chapter 2

Talking to Foggy hadn't gone well. First he had offered to come over, then yelled at Matt for many different reasons. After Matt hung up Foggy, he immediately got dressed and made his way out to the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do today?" Matt started to do the dishes, hopping Frank wouldn't get mad at him.

"I don't know yet." Frank dumped his dishes in the sink.

"Shit." Matt quickly pulled his hands out of the water.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Frank stood over Matt, slightly pushing his chest into Matt's shoulder to intimidate him.

"You must have dropped the plate in at the perfect angle, it broke." Matt started to pick up the larger pieces of the plate.

"Who? Did you just blame this on me?" Frank grabbed Matt's wrists turning them both upside- down so the glass would fall out of his hand. "You're an idot. You know that. You can't do anything right. Remember when I said you were a half measure? I take that back. You are so mush worse! You can't even wash dishes!" Frank pulled Matt into the bathroom.

"Fr- Frank. What the hell? Wh-what are you doing? Frank!"

"Shut the hell up!" Frank punched Matt in the jaw, earning a whimper from Matt. "I am leaving so you-"

"What? Where are you going?"

"I have places to be." Frank shoved Matt to the ground, placing his foot on his chest. "You aren't gonna leave this room and when I get back, we are have a conversation about how stupid you've been lately. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Frank bent over grabbing Matt's jaw and watched his eyes 'searching' around the room. "I love you… so much baby. And I'm sorry for hurting you baby, it's just sometimes your so stupid." Frank kissed Matt then punched his head away and slammed the door after leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Matt!" He could hear Foggy banging in the door. "Matt! Open the door Matt!"

"F-Foggy?" Matt groaned. "Foggy?!" He yelled even louder.

"Yeah Matt it's me! I'm coming in!" Matt heard the door knob for the upper level door then the light 'click' when the door was closed. "Matt? Where are you?"

"Foggy I'm- I'm in the bathroom." Matt pulled himself up.

"What are you doing in the bathroom? Can I come in?" Foggy was right next to to the door now. "Um… yeah." Foggy burst open the door.

"Matt? What are you doing?"

"I- I fell asleep-"

"In the bathroom?"

"Well yeah I guess." Matt stood up. "Foggy can you find my glasses?"

"Uh- yeah they're right here…" Foogy ran into the kitchen and grabbed his glasses then ran them back to Matt. "W-What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Oh I," Matt took a second to collect his thoughts and put his glasses on. "Well I- I hit my head and I wanted to shower but I couldn't handle standing up so I sat down and fell asleep…" he ended his words with the most confidence possible, hoping Foggy would believe him.

"Oh…" Foggy seemed to believe him. "Matt how many time do I have to tell you to be careful? The bruises on your face are awful! What the hell happened to you? Not once have you passed out in the bathroom. And who is sleeping on your couch? There is one pillow and that's it so I want to know what is going on with you!"

"It's nothing. I- You gotta leave! Right now!" Matt gently started to push Foggy. He could hear and smell the faint smell of Frank on his way up the stairs.

"Matt what is wrong! I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on!"

"Please Foggy. Please. I need you to leave, I'll call you later." Matt stood, whipping away the tear leaking from his eye. "Please."

"Fine." Foggy walked towards the door and opener it. "You are going to call me before 4 or I'm coming down here with Brett. Got it?"

"Y-yeah F-Foggy I got it." Foggy opened the door to leave. "Foggy… Thank you."

"Yeah yeah. 4 pm Murdock. Don't forget." Foggy gently closed the door, and Matt ran into the bathroom shutting the door and laying on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Matt. I'm home." The door slammed behind Frank. "Did you actually listen for once? I expect you to answer me!" Frank stomped toward the bathroom door. "Hello?" Frank opened the door, which startled Matt.

"H-Hey. W-What Time is it?"

"Shut up." Frank snarled. "I know you weren't sleeping… Where the hell did you get those glasses? They weren't in here, you left. You fucking idiot!" Frank pulled Matt up by the collar of his shirt. "You had one job!" Frank then wrapped his hand around Matt's neck, and grabbed the glasses off of his face. "Look at you! You're crying like a little bitch! Grow up!" Frank slapped Matt across the face. "Top crying!" Frank swiftly threw Matt around slamming the back of his head into the mirror in the bathroom. It seemed almost impossible to find a bathroom cabinet without a mirror and Matt saw no problem in getting one, until the glass was shattering around his head.

"Shit. Oh- shit. Baby I'm sorry. Please I love you." Frank pulled Matt in for a hug. "Baby please. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. How does that sound?"

"S-sure." Matt mumbled into Franks chest.

"What?" Frank's voice was firm.

"That sounds good… sir." Frank lifted Matt's head and kissed him on the lips, obviously satisfied with his answer.

"Come here." Frank gently pulled Matt behind him and lead him to the bedroom. "Ready baby?"

"Yes sir." Matt stood waiting for Frank to do something. Without his glasses on, Matt felt exposed and venerable. The light kisses on the back of Matt's neck only made him feel worse, and even more dizzy. The light kisses then lead to rough hands rubbing over Matt's hips and eventually the hands found their way to the waistband of Matt's pants.

"No. Frank. Stop please." Matt pulled away only to have his wrist being grasped tightly.

"Really? I'm trying so hard for you but you don't want me. I guess I'm just not good enough for you. Your Daredevil! Everyone loves you. But I'm the big bad Punisher! Not even the damn Devil of Hell's Kitchen can love me."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt stood still exactly where he was when Frank first started to break down. Now Frank was pacing between the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. Matt wanted to move, possibly leave, but he couldn't. The overwhelming fear of what Frank might do, left the man standing in the same position trembling. Matt could barely comprehend the yelling Frank was doing. The few words he did make out were nasty and Matt was just waiting for Frank to calm down.

But that would take a while.

"Are you going to make dinner?"

"What?" Matt finally got his thoughts in order, but yelped in suprise by the slap to the face.

"Are you deaf too? Are- you- going- to- make- dinner?"

"Wait, what time is it?" Matt suddenly grew frantic, hopefully it wasn't past 4.

"Whatyit to you? Not like you're going anywhere." Frank grabbed Matt by the hair and pulled his head up. "Well?"

"F-Foggy told me to call him."

"Foggy? When did you talk to him?" Frank tugged on Matt's hair more.

"W-when you left h-he came… he came over- But not for very long, he was here then he left and I'm sorry pl-"

"You bastard! That's why you weren't in the mood, huh? You already got some today, didn't ya? You're disgusting. I leave for a few hours and ask you to follow one rule. Then you break that rule and cheat on me?" Frank grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank half in one gulp. "Damn it!" He drank the rest of the bottle then grabbed another from the fridge. "How long?"

"How long what?" Matt's voice was shaking along with his body. His eyes threatened to drip tears down his face, but as soon as one would fall, Matt whipped it away.

"Have you been cheating!?" Frank's voice echoed through the apartment. Matt's breathing sped up and suddenly he needed to sit.

"I- I'm not cheating." He whispered, slowly moving toward the couch that Frank stood behind.

"Bullshit!" Frank yelled throwing and empty beer bottle at Matt's feet.

"Please, Frank. I love you. Why would I cheat? You give me everything I want. Please. I don't like Foggy like that and if I did, why would I pursue him now? Babe you gotta listen to me-"

"Shut up. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but here. And when I come back I expect you in bed asleep. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir, but when will you be back?"

"I don't know. I guess you're gonna have to lay in bed and wait."


	6. Chapter 6

"No- Foggy I'm fine. Really- No I told you what happened- Foggy, I'm fine. Now please I need some rest." Matt hung up the phone and got ready for bed. It was only 3 o'clock, but he didn't know when Frank would be home and he wasn't taking any chances.

But instead of going to bed, Matt was going to try and meditate. He sat down in his living room, and tried so hard to focus on his breathing, but every little creek from the stairs made him think Frank was coming. Instead of meditating, Matthew cleaned up the broken beer bottle, oblivious to when a shard would cut through the skin on his hand. After about two hours of waiting, Matt could finally hear Frank coming up the stairs, except this time, Frank smelled of gunpowder and copper.

"Matt?" Frank harshly whispered. "Are you asleep?" Frank walked into the bedroom and Matt wanted to vomit. His heart rate was high, and the copper scent was from blood.

"Y-you killed someone." Matt's voice was hushed, stern, yet so afraid at the same time.

"Hell yeah I did. Don't you miss the days of beating people up?"

"Damn it Frank! Who was it?" Matt sat up in bed facing Frank who was now getting changed.

"I don't know. Some kid. 20s maybe." Matt turned white. "He was beating an old woman! What did you want me to do?"

"Not kill him!" Matt got out of bed, and grabbed the cane next to his wall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Frank put a clean shirt on then chased after Matt.

"The office. I'm going to spend the night there."

"No you're not!" Frank grabbed Matt by the arm, and Matt threw a punch. Matt's fist hit Frank exactly on the jaw. Slightly stunned by this, Matt pulled his arm away and tried to run, but Frank caught up with him. In one swift motion, Frank grabbed the back of Matt's shirt and pulled his legs out from underneath him.

"Really?" Frank dragged Matt into the bathroom. "If you're gonna act four, I'm sure as hell gonna treat you like you're four." Frank turned on the shower, and waited. Matt struggled to get away but Frank moved his hand and grasped Matt's hair, tugged sharply each time he tried to squirm away.

"Get up." Frank pulled Matt's hair until he stood up. "Get in the damn shower. Now." Matt didn't move. "Damn you!" Frank growled and grabbed Matt by the throat squeezeing intill Matt was almost limp, put Matt in the shower and let go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now you're gonna sit under the water until I get back. Do you understand?"

Frank slammed Matt's head into the side of the shower. "What?"

"Yes sir." Matt was still trying to catch his breath. He tensed when the bathroom door slammed. Matt slowly slide down the wall, shaking. The water was freezing, and Matt was shivering violently. Matt balled up his fist so they turned white, then punched the wall. Over and over.

"What the hell is that noise?" Frank opened the door then slid open the shower curtain. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" Matt had covered the wall in blood, that ran down both fist.

"What the hell did you do? You fucking idiot." Frank mumbled, forgetting Matt could hear him. "Come on." Frank wrapped his arm around Matt's freezing shirt and pulled him up.

"No!" Matt pulled himself from Frank's arms and back into the water. "I have to stay here!"

"No Matty. Baby you can come out now. Come here baby." Frank wrapped Matt in his arms and pulled him out of the shower. Matt struggled to get away, but Frank sling him over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

"Shut up… Matty! Shut up!" Frank walked toward the bedroom, then dropped Matt in the bed. "Baby." Frank lightly slapped Matt on the cheek, but Matt couldn't breathe. He was dizzy and shaking, silent tears slipped from his eyes, and Matt's head moved around, trying to focus on one of the sounds blaring in his ears.

"Matt." Frank slapped him again. Harder. "Matt!" He yelled, yanking his hair and pulling him into a kiss.

"Frank?"

"Yeah baby it's me." Frank pilled Matt into a hug. "It's me baby. I'm here. Baby you must be cold baby. Yeah? Let's change your clothes." Frank pulled Matt's shirt and pants off, throwing the freezing cold clothes onto the floor.

"Mmm… baby I love your body." Frank kissed the scars on Matt's chest that Nobu left. "Please baby?" Frank trailed his hot tongue over Matt's shivering body. Matt didn't reply so Frank figured this was a 'yes'.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt woke up in his bed, surrounded by pillows and covered in blankets. He couldn't hear anyone else's heartbeat, so Matt fugured he was alone. Matt rolled out of bed, and got dressed. He walked around his wet clothes on the floor, then went to the kitchen.

The brusies on Matt's face were tender, and his wrist and neck ached. He ran his hand over the swelling on his jaw, where Frank had punched him. There was no way he could go into work.

"Hey Foggy." Matt grabbed a beer from his fridge and sat down on his couch. "Foggy-Foggy-Foggy- No Foggy please I'm alright… no- Foggy I don't need you to come over. Yeah, Foggy. Bye."

Matt took a big sip of his beer, and put his phone in his pocket. Foggy would be here in an hour, and Matt hoped to be asleep when he got here.

"Frank… Frank… Frank…" Matt's phone buzzes in his pocket. "Hey babe. W-where are you?"

"I'm shopping… I'm working you idiot. I'll be home later."

"F-Frank? Foggy is coming over. Is that okay?"

"No, that's not okay. Tell him not to come. Do you understand? If I hear he has come over without me there, I swear you'll regret it. Understand?"

"Matt! Do you understand?" Frank was angry.

"Yes…Sir. I understand. I'll tell him not to come."

"You sure as hell better. I'll be home in two hours."

"Frank-"

"Excuse me?"

"S-Sir. Can I go get some food? You know how ba-"

"Sure yeah. Whatever… okay baby I have to go. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I- love you too." Matt mumbled.

Matt hung up the phone to call Foggy.

"Hey Foggy I'm going down to get some take out, would you like to meet there?"

"O-okay Foggy, see you then." Matt closed his phone and sat down. He was already tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt walked down the street, his cane in one hand, and his take out in the other. He had waited for Foggy, then started to walk home when he didn't show up. Matt stopped at a street corner, and turned toward the man yelling his name.

"M-Matt! Holy shit Matt- I haven't ran this much since… I don't even know!" Matt laughed and smiled.

"Come on Foggy, we should go to the gym sometime."

"That's if you will ever leave your apartment." The two continued walking.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Matt, I know when you're lying. Matt, you haven't gone really anywhere other than the office and your apartment. Not to mention I haven't heard anything about the man in the mask in the papers, so those bruises aren't from a fight. What the hell is going on Matt?" They turned a corner. They were only a few buildings away from Matt's building.

"Well, what do you want me to say Foggy?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And Karen is here for you, Matt. And whenever you want to talk-" Matt cut Foggy off by walking into a pole. Matt knew it was there, but he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Shit, Matt are you okay?"

"Um yeah, Foggy. I'm just tired, and I'd like to get home."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm home." Frank announced. He obviously was not in a good mood. It didn't help that when Frank walked in, Matt was asleep on the couch, and Foggy was asleep on a chair next to the couch. "Wake up." Frank grabbed Matt by the hair, lifting his head, and punched him.

Matt woke up ready to hurt someone, but stopped when someone tugged on his hair. Blood dripped out of his nose and dripped down his lip, into his mouth.

"Wake him up and get him the fuck outta here." Frank dropped Matt's hair and walked into the bedroom.

"F-Foggy? You need to wake up." Matt gently shook him.

"Matt?" Foggy slowly woke. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell off the couch. Foggy it's late you should go back to the office I'm sure Karen is waiting for you."

"Oh- yeah I have to go! Thanks Matt, and if you wanna talk just call or whatever." Foggy rushed up from his chair and ran out of the apartment.

Matt wished he had gone too.

"What. The. Hell?" Frank emerged from the bedroom. "I told you not to have him over. And you did. So what happened?"

"Nothing Frank. We just met up-"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Frank. That is your name, right?"

"Come here." Matt didn't move. "If you want to be a smart ass then-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Frank stepped forward. Matt stepped back.

"No. Frank. I can't do this anymore. I love you. I do. But I need to be able to help my city. And you are holding me back. So we are done Frank."

"Fine." Frank didn't move, but Matt was relieved. That was easy. "But I'm not leaving until I get what I want." In one swift motion, Frank grabbed Matt by the hair, and pulled Matt against him by using one arm around his waist.

"N-o Frank. Stop."

"Shut up. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

"No- Frank!" Matt backed into the wall.

"I told you not to invite him!" Frank lunged forward, purposely stabbing a knife into the wall above Matt's head.

"Please Frank I'm sorry! Just let me leave. You can get your stuff and when you're gone-"

"Who said I wan leaving?" Frank pushed himself on Matt, crushing him against the wall.

"Please Frank. We obviously aren't good for each other." Frank stepped back and Matt relaxed slightly. But Matt didn't even notice the kick toward his knee until it was too late. Matt fell to the ground.

"Move."

"You just took out my knee Frank! How do you want me to move?"

"Crawl like the little bitch you are." Frank pressed his foot into Matt's knee. Matt immediately squirmed.

"You don't like that huh?"

"No-" Frank relieved the pressure and Matt tried to get up. He was standing but Frank grabbed Matt's hair and pulled him to the bed. Matt slid off and sat aginst it.

"You are the dumbest idiot I know." Frank unbuckled his belt and Matt threw himself to the floor, stomach down. Matt tried to crawl with his arms, but when he had reached the doorway of the bedroom, Frank had taken his belt off and caught up to Matt.

"No- Please!" Matt flipped to his back and shielded his face with his arm.

"You need to learn respect!" Frank threw the belt down.

"Frank. Stop." Matt was panicking so much his mind had gone blank. He seemed calm,

"Shut- Up!" Frank hit with every word he yelled.

Matt stopped fighting. He lay on the floor, bleeding, his back stinging, and afraid.

"Look at you. You won't even fight back. I thought you were the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Frank chuckled and dropped the belt. "Get up."

"W-what?" Matt's hearing was now in over drive. He couldn't focus on one sound, and all the sirens and honcking horns drown out Frank's voice. "I- I can't hear you. Everything- is- so- loud." Matt put his hands over his ears and calmed his breathing.

"Are you okay? Baby?" Frank pulled Matt to a sitting position and leaned Matt against himself. Frank gentle stroked Matt's hair and rocked back and forth with him, ingoring Matt's flinching when a particularly loud noise echoed in his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt woke up to the stinging pain in his back. He tried to get up, but someone was holding him in place. Frank. They must have fallen asleep on eachother. Matt gently moved his arms and pulled himself forward.

"H-hey…" Frank was still half asleep but he was trying to make sense of the moving that woke him up.

"It's okay baby, it's just me. Go back too sleep." Frank seemed content with the answer and relaxed.

Matt went into his bedroom and grabbed a sweatshirt. He put the sweatshirt on, and found his glasses, his cane, and left.

When Claire heard a gentle knocking on her door, the last person she expected to see was Matt, before it was dark, and wearing a sweatshirt.

"Claire, I need your help."

She sighed and let Matt in. "What happened now?"

Matt simply took off his sweatshirt and showed her his back. She also noticed the bruising around his neck and wrists.

"Shit- What happened?" She pulled him into her living room and told him to lay down.

"N-ninjas."

"That's bullshit. I haven't heard anything about the man in the mask lately."

Matt shrugged and listened to Claire shuffle around her first-aid kit.

"Take this shirt off." Matt did and laid on the floor waiting.

"This is gonna sting." Claire took something- probably alcohol- and sprayed it on Matt's back. He shuddered a bit but got used to the sting, and tried to relax.

"Matt, these have been sitting for a while. What happened?" She gently dabbed the wounds to remove the extra acohol, then bandaged the wounds.

"Nothing."

"Matt you don't have to be Saint Mathew. I want to know what happened to you."

"Frank." He muttered.

"Who?"

"Frank!"

"Who is F-"

"My b-boyfriend." He whispered.

"Matt! Why did you tell me? What happened? Are those brushes from him too?"

"Y-yeah. But it's fine- he was just… mad."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is this fine? Why was he mad? Why do you let him treat you like this?"

"Because he… loves me and he always apologizes for it." Matt sighed. 'And I deserve it,' Was what he wanted to say.

"You're doing that thing again, where you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Matt you need to leave him."

"I know." Matt sighed. "I don't know how."


	13. Chapter 13

Matt quietly walked up to the door to his apartment. He paused a momen, then opened the door quietly. Frank was still asleep on the floor. Matt quietly walked into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't really care what time it was.

"Matt?" Frank mumbled. Matt wasn't paying attention, and didn't hear Frank starting get up. "Matt?" Frank was angry.

"Yeah?" Matt shoved more cereal in his mouth and waited for Frank to say something.

"A-Are you okay?" Frank noticed that Matt was wearing a sweatshirt. Matt almost never wore them.

"Uh… yeah. I guess I am. I mean I've had worse than this and-"

"Matt!"

"Sorry."

Frank sighed. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"No Frank. I'll be fine." Matt ate more cereal.

"At least let me see them."

"No Frank I'm fine I told you-"

"Let me see them." Frank demanded. He grabbed the bottom of Matt's sweatshirt and started to pull it off. Then he started to pull off Matt's blood soaked shirt.

"What the hell is this?" Frank yelled.

"I had to keep them clean!"

"Who did this?"

"A friend."

"Friend? Matt you don't have any friends! You're an idot and nobody likes you. That is why you're with me because you're just alone and you just want someone, even if they don't want you! Matt you have nothing! All you have is me and that damn stupid devil costume. Dumb idiot." Frank slapped Matt on the back of his head, pushing his face into the bowl of milk and a little cereal. The milk dripped from his face and the rest had spilled from the bowl as it tipped over.

"Clean up this mess." Frank placed paper towels on the table and watched Matt clean, starting with his face, then the table, then the floor.

"No." Matt stopped what he was doing. "Lick it off the floor."

"But-"

"Now."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm gonna try my best… (Trigger warning)

"Frank, can I just use a paper towel?"

"Stand up." Matt carefully got up, avoiding banging his already sore head aginst the table.

"What did you ask me?"

"I asked if I could use a paper towel." Frank stepped closer.

"No. that's not all you said."

"I said , Frank, can't I use a paper towel?" Matt dodged the open hand headed towards his face. "Frank stop."

Frank went to slap Matt again and when Matt dodged it, punched him in the gut. "Who?"

"S-Sir?" Matt whispered. "No! You don't own me! I should be able to go to work and see my friends. I should be able to walk out of this damn apartment not beaten and bloody from you. You don't own me, Frank, and you-"

Matt was stunned just long enough from the backhand to his face, that Frank was able to grab his hair.

"I don't own you?" Frank picked up hid foot and kicked Matt's knees from under him. Matt fell on his knees with a painful sounding thunk, and Frank adjusted his grip on Matt's hair. Frank undid his zipper slowly, dragging out each moment, waiting for Matt to understand what was going on.

"N-No please. Fr-Sir! Stop please! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" Frank slapped Matt. He let out a small whimper. Frank pulled himself out of his underwear. He placed two fingers on Matt's lip waiting for him to open. When Matt did, Frank spread his fingers opening Matt's jaw painfully wide.

All Matt could comprehend was the lack of oxygen he felt, almost passing out then being slapped away, multiple times, until he fully passed out. Frank finished, using Matt, then cleaned himself all over Matt.

"Damn slut." Frank mumbled, then left Matt alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt woke up, jumping up and jumping to a standing position. After putting his fist up, Matt realized that he was in his apartment, and Frank was in the bedroom.

"F-Frank? W-What happened?" Matt slowly started to walk to the bedroom.

"Matt? You're awake?"

"Y-Yeah." Matt rubbed his face, realizing his glasses were gone. "F-Frank? Where are my glasses?"

"I don't know babe, but I'm hungry." Frank walked out of the bedroom, and tugged Matt into a big hug. "What do you want to eat babe." Frank chuckled slightly.

"I- I don't know." Matt wrapped himself as tight as he could around Frank. "Frank what happened?"

"It doesn't matter baby." Frank kissed the top of Matt's head and held him close.

"Ok." Matt whispered, soaking in every second of the rare moment.

"Alight- Baby-" Frank tried to gently push Matt off of him. "Matt!" He yelled.

"Sorry- Sir." Matt stepped back and waited.

"It's okay baby. You are all dirty. Let's go clean you up, then we can eat."

"W-Wait. Is that what happened?" Matt stepped back.

"Babe-" Frank set his hand on the side of Matt's face.

Matt pushed it off. "I- I thought that was a dream. F-Frank? Did you?"

"Baby you told me too. Don't you remember?"

"No! I would never-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit- Matt who did you invite over?" Frank grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his head back.

"N- Nobody."

"Fine. Go change your shirt I'll open the door."

Matt ran into the bedroom to change his shirt, and paused when he heard Frank's heartbeat sped up slightly. Then he smelled the familiar perfume. Karen?

"Matt! It's Karen!" Frank yelled, and Matt finished getting ready.

"H- Hey Karen."

"Am I interrupting?" Karen gently set her purse down on the bench, and followed Matt as he grabbed his glasses.

"No. It's great to have you here." Matt put his glasses on and went to the kitchen for water.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Oh we ran into eachother last night. He was patrolling and got himself beat up pretty bad." Frank walked over and sat at the table.

"Matt?"

"Karen, I'm fine." Matt took a big sip of his water and waited for someone to say something.

"Oh- so I came to bring some case files so I don't wanna keep you…" Frank watched as she went back to her bag and grabbed a small stack of files. "But if you need anything, just call. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Karen. I don't know how I would get along without you." Matt chuckled lightly.

"You wouldn't." Karen gabbed her stuff from the bench. "Okay, both of you stay safe and Matt I hope to see you back soon."

"Yeah-"

"I'll see you out." Frank interrupted Matt, and made his way to Karen. Matt tried to ignore the sound of clothes rubbing when they hugged and the sound of Karen's sleeve as Frank rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Another hug, then the door clicked shut.


	16. Chapter 16

"Frank, what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean babe?" Frank started walking back into the kitchen.

"Your heart sped up when she walked in, and you were flirting." Matt set the glass down and his face was blank.

"Were you spying? We talked about this!"

"I'm not spying if you are in the same room!"

"I told you not to listen to my heartbeat!" Frank had walked close enough to Matt that he was able to pick up the glass and throw it on the ground.

"Frank!" Matt yelled. "What the hell?"

"Hey, you don't get to yell at me." Frank carefully stepped around the glass and grabbed Matt by the throat.

"P-lea-se. I- I'm sorry." Matt was being pulled.

"Shut up." Frank slapped him. "I don't want to hear it.

"Frank! Stop!"

"Shut up!" Frank shoved Matt to the floor. "When are you going to learn to mind your own damn business?" Frank brought his leg back and kicked Matt in the stomach.

"Frank-" another kick. "Please- Wait!" Matt curled up and shielded himself with his hands. "Please Frank! I'm sorry. Please!"

Frank stood overtop of Matt, listening to the begging and waited. He took a step back, and Matt flinched.

"Please-" Matt muttered. His whole body trembled and a steady stream of tears flowed down his face. "Please?"

"Get up. Get dressed, you need to go patrol tonight. The city hasn't seen Daredevil in a while and I don't need anyone getting curious… Go!"

Matt scrambled to stand. He quickly found his suit and put it on but Frank stopped him before he left.

"Hey, babe… be safe."

"Yeah." Matt shrugged and left.


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning." Frank shuffled out to the living room to Matt sleeping on the couch. "What time did you get back last night Matt?"

Matt groaned, barley awake. "I think 3ish."

"Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, babe. Actually I'm super hungry. What if we go to that dinner on the corner?"

"Yeah, okay. Get ready I'm going to shower quick."

Matt held Franks arm as they walked to the dinner. It was a nasty morning, dark and gloomy, and it was pouring rain. Frank opened the door for Matt and gently guided him inside.

The restaurant was almost empty leaving Matt and Frank on the right side of the place. Frank ordered coffee, Matt ordered juice.

"Frank." Matt sipped his water and set it down.

"What?"

"Frank, last night I had a lot of time to reflect-"

"On what?"

"Our relationship."

Frank sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you out there-"

"Frank, I think we should break up."

Frank's eyes snapped up and stared into Matt's. Frank laughed.

"Matt you'll last 2 minuets without me, then it'll all turn to shit."

"Frank-"

"Matt-"

"No! Frank! I'm not doing this. I'm done. I have to be able to go to work everyday and see my friends. I don't want to worry about saying the wrong thing or not doing something right. I'm sorry." Matt laid money on the table and stood up. "You can pick up your stuff at 12. I'll leave it outside my apartment." And Matt left.


	18. Chapter 18

"Frank? What are you-"

Matt had made it past two buildings before Frank had ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an alleyway.

"Shut up!" Frank punches Matt as hard as he could. Matt stumbled back but put up his fist, ready to fight. "You don't get to leave me!" Frank threw a punch that Matt dodged, then kicked Frank in the stomach. "Shit!" Frank whispered and charged at Matt grabbing him by the throat and through it him to the ground.

Matt went numb.

***

"Matt? I think he is waking up! Matt? Wake up buddy." Foggy placed a hand on Matt's chest.

"F-Foggy? Froggy where am I?" Matt started to panic.

"Matt you're in the hospital, and I know you don't like hospitals, but you were found in a alleyway beaten up this morning. Lucky you had normal clothes on-"

"It wasn't about Daredevil."

"Oh." Foggy was slightly confused. "Then what happened?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Mr. Murdock. Strange seeing you on the hospital bed." Brett walked in, pulling the paper and pen from his jacket. "I'm here to ask you some questions."

"Um- Sure, but can I leave after this?"

"That's up to the doctors and-"

"I don't want to press charges."

"That's fine. I'd still like to ask you some questions."

"Foggy? Could you find the doctor?"

"Yeah- Are you sure?" Foggy slowly started to exit.

"Yeah. Thanks Foggy." At this Foggy turned and left.

"Okay, Mr. Murdock did you know the perpetrator?"

"Matt, and yes, but I still don't want to press charges."

"That's fine. How did you know this person?" Brett was ready to start writing.

"We were in a relationship."

"How long?"

"Just under a year and a half."

Brett wrote that down. "Okay, it this the first time they've hit you?"

Matt lowered his head slightly. "No." He mumbled. Matt could hear the sound of pen sliding against paper.

"Okay, was it just hitting?"

"No…" Matt whispered.

"Were you ever forced into anything you didn't want, like drugs, any illegal activity, sex?"

Matt shrugged. He didn't want to answer that.

"Okay… When did they start to become abusive?"

"About 9 mouths in. When he-they first moved in."

"Do you know why it started?"

"Not exactly. It started over little things like doing the dishes, or laundry."

"And what happened this morning?"

Matt sighed. "I- We broke up. He wasn't happy…"

"Okay. That's enough for now." Brett stood up. Brett leaned in slightly to Matt. "He wanted power. You saved yourself. You may not go beat people up in the dark, but you're a hero. You saved yourself."


End file.
